Twin Leaders
by Lanthanon
Summary: McDohl gives an advice to the son of Genkaku, while wondering his own path.


Twin Leaders

Legal Disclaimers Apply

Based from Suikoden 2 "bad" ending. The S2 hero's name is Pathway, and his army, now country, is called Dragnier. McDohl is called Meijin (I know it was Tir, but I can't use the name during S1-S2 conversion for obvious reasons… TcDohl! Not to mention the games never really used their default names…)

Edit: July 26, 2004

"Dragnier's leader, Sir Pathway, is going to sign trading relations with Toran." Gremio explained to his young master when the latter asked him about the commotion happening in the Gregminster palace. Normally, Meijin would have simply asked anyone in the streets for news, and everyone would be eager to give information. But he still wasn't used with people who venerated him as the county's national hero. It was this reason that made him stay in Banner Village for some time, instead of returning directly to his father's mansion in the first place. Recently Meijin kept a quiet life away from the public, and Gremio was more than willing to make sure that his Young Master would have it. "Hopefully, bad blood between Toran and Jowston in the past would end for good."

"I hope so too." Meijin said, remembering that fateful meeting. "It's been a year, hasn't it?"

"True." Gremio said, "Although I wish the first meeting wasn't so dangerous…" Meijin smiled at that, here he was Meijin McDohl, commander and savior of the Toran Republic who faced so many enemies and monsters, even death, he'd cared to count, but Gremio considers the battle with the giant moth dangerous. "But Valeria told me that he's doing a fine job ever since he established the new country." His protector continued. "And I would say he does, he's very much like you in so many ways."

"No," Meijin said, shaking his head again, a frown starting to form in his features. "I have something to come back for in the end. Pathway, I'm afraid, has lost everything…"

"Young Master."

"It's a hard fact, how one pays dearly for the sake of peace." Meijin said, remembering sadly of his father, Ted, and the Emperor, the people he really admired. He looked up quickly to see Gremio giving him a look of concern, but pretended to busy himself with the vegetables. "Oh, dear! I forgot the salt!" he exclaimed.

Meijin stood up, "I'll get them."

"Oh, Young Master, you shouldn't!" Gremio began when Meijin raised a gloved hand. "Cleo and Pahn aren't here, and you're busy cooking. I'm not good in that department, but I know you're not supposed to leave it behind." He pointed out. "I'll just get the salt from the trading house and be here as soon as I could."

Gremio lived in daily fear that Meijin might have a sudden bout of adventure and run off somewhere without him, but he knew that his Young Master would never do that. So he reluctantly nodded as his charge left, in a chore should only be delegated to the servants, not to the head of the McDohl household… "Heavens! I wish Master Teo would forgive me."

Meijin, despite the things that he saw and experienced, did not stop him from having a sense of surprise to see a familiar face sitting in front of the fountain that was the centerpiece of the capital.

Dressed in formal clothes that betray his social importance, Pathway was sitting on the bench, sleeping. A bunch of papers were stacked neatly at his side, on those Meijin couldn't read from his angle.

For a brief moment, the mischievous side of Meijin was stirred, as he pondered if he should push this unsuspecting victim into the water. But he had grown up, although it wasn't obvious from his appearance, and so he didn't, as he approached him.

"Hello," Pathway said, looking up. "Long time no see."

Meijin nearly jumped out of his skin. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was. Sleeping in and out. It's an old trick I learned…"

"Sleeping sitting up?" Meijin looked impressed. "Doesn't it numbs your legs?"

"No. Well, at first it was. But if you do it long enough, it doesn't numb anymore. It's quite useful." Pathway yawned, "Especially when you have to sit in the office all day."

"You look awful." Meijin said, realizing that his friend looked different, and a longer observation made him aware that he looked like he had not slept for a week.

"Just tired." Pathway corrected, "I kept trying to finish this, but I ended up getting side-tracked." He gestured at the stack of papers at his side.

"What are those?"

"Shuu kept saying not to divulge information, but since it's you I have a chance to complain: I have to re-organize the Mathilda knights and appoint them a new leader... Camus and Miklotov declined so I have to find other candidates… As well as overseeing papers regarding Tinto wanting to be an independent country."

"I heard that from Gremio." Meijin said, "I'd be surprised if you let that happen."

"Tinto was too far and too different from the other states." Pathway said, yawning again, as if talking was the one thing that kept him awake. "I guess that led the arguments between Tinto and Muse in the past regarding their political interests. I can understand why it wants autonomy. Gustav is OK, he'd make it through."

"Hearing these things. It must have been rough." Meijin said, "I just ditched Lepant the role of the  president when I realized I don't have the patience for it."

"Maybe I should follow your lead." Pathway joked weakly.

"Maybe you should." Meijin said grimly. "You're working too hard."

Pathway sobered. "I'm afraid that I just have to be. I promised my friend that I would keep the new country safe, and preserve the peace. And I intend to do that even if I have to leave my bones behind. It's the least I could do. For him. For my sister. For those who died…"

"If that's what you want then." Meijin said quietly, wishing that he could help Pathway's already weary spirit somewhat. "Hey… would you like to spend the evening with us? Gremio would be delighted to see you again." The young Dragnier leader looked as if he'd gladly take the offer, but shook his head; "I leave tonight after the meeting with President Lepant. We're off to Muse to attend the ceremony for the people who were sacrificed by Luca Blight," Pathway shuddered, he never saw the bloody ceremony to the Beast Rune when he and Miklotov did that recon mission, but he knew he would rather be ignorant regarding that. The power of the True Rune should be kept secret at most, which reminded the young man something. "May I ask you a question?" he asked, though they were both keepers of their True Runes, Pathway felt that McDohl had seniority.

"Yeah. Fire away."

"How can you judge a war?"

That was an unusual question, "What do you mean?"

"It's just…" Pathway shrugged, "The Rune of Beginning, is said to have the power to judge wars, and to prevent it. I'm not sure what that meant, and I hope there won't be any… but…"

"I see. No wonder I felt a difference in you." Meijin said, "Your Rune is now on it's true form."

"Yes." Pathway said, rubbing his right hand in distraction, "Back to the topic, as soon as I return from the castle, Luc felt it too… he asked me that question before he left to return to Leeknat's service. I never got the chance to answer him, and I've been wondering ever since. How will I judge the war you fought? The war I fought… and other wars in the future?…"

"How can one judge anything?" Meijin said, "You just have to trust your heart, and keep your eyes open to the world, and not deaf to the people who cry out. Odessa told me that many years ago. And so I will tell it to you."

"…"

"I have my regrets during the war, and that knowledge will haunt me forever, but the people who are now living in better times, isn't that what matters the most in the end?"

"In the end…you're right. Yes, you're right." Pathway said, feeling slightly relieved. "It does matters… Jowy wasn't wrong…" And Meijin could see that he was starting to nod off, despite that it would seem rude for a person to sleep in the middle of a conversation. But McDohl knew that Pathway had many things to do, and a few stolen seconds of rest was all he needed, before his duties would overtake him again. "I'm glad to see you again." Pathway managed to say as Meijin stood up.

"Me too. I'll be rooting for you."

"…" But Pathway was already asleep, and Meijin left the young leader in his solitude, as he walked away. For a moment the Young Master McDohl wondered if he sounded too self-righteous with his speech, but he realized that he was also talking for himself, for his own doubts similar to the son of Genkaku. For now, they would have to see it in that light, if there was any hope for either of them to move on with their life. Ted lived for 300 years, and Joshua of the Dragon Knights just as long. He certainly never knew what it was like living hundreds of years, and he was slightly glad Pathway would also be around with him to find out.

He was certain, confident even, that Dragnier, with its leader, would live long and flourish for many generations. Meijin was not tired of the world yet to follow Pathway's road, but he now literally has the time to think it over once he does.

Meijin sent a quiet prayer to his father and Ted to guide his future, as he continued his trek towards the store.


End file.
